


Los cuentos de Hiro-san

by Marian712



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian712/pseuds/Marian712
Summary: Después del problema causado por Hiroki y sus celos en el área de pediatría del hospital, se sentía muy mal por los niños.Pero nunca espero que ganar su confianza fuera tan fácil.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Los cuentos de Hiro-san

**Author's Note:**

> Entonceeees aqui otra corta historia que tenemos ya publicada en Wattpad, pero esta vez es con Junjou Romantica así que es nuestro debut del otro lado de Sekiichi. Es una cosa muy dulce y cortita pero quedo bonito :3

_¿Cómo había terminado esto así?_

Se supone que el solo había ido a ver qué pasaba con Nowaki y su enorme retraso para ir a almorzar juntos. Por supuesto imagino que alguna emergencia le retuvo en el hospital, y así era. Para su desgracia se había encontrado con el desagradable sempai de Nowaki, quien demasiado amable le dijo que estaba en una intervención muy importante que se había visto complicada y lo había retrasado, pero que con gusto podía esperar por él en el pabellón de pediatría.

Así pues estaba sentado en la sala de espera, por suerte siempre llevaba consigo un libro para entretenerse.

La sala era un lugar tranquilo, había un par de personas por ahí sentadas y de vez en cuando algún médico o enfermera se cruzaba por el pasillo, pero era un lugar silencioso y perfecto para su lectura, eso duró unos diez minutos.

Justo después de que llamaran a las personas que estaban en la sala con él, vio asomados a unas niñas en el marco de la puerta, por supuesto que al ser vistas, regresaron a la sala y Hiroki hizo lo mismo, bajo la mirada a su libro.

Solo esperaría ahí tranquilo hasta que Nowaki saliera.

Pero los murmullos desde la sala donde estaban los niños no paraban. Busco un asiento más lejos de ahí, pero no parecía suficiente.

— Koemi-chan no vayas.

Esas palabras fueron más claras que los murmullos de los niños, y le hizo voltear cuando además sintió una pequeña mano sobre su pierna.

Una pequeña en un pijama morado con rayas rosas de grandes ojos azules estaba frente a él. Mientras los demás niños se habían quedado dentro mirando con cierto miedo.

— Disculpe... ¿Sabe leer?

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Son niños Hiroki, tranquilo... Tuvieron suficiente con tus celos la noche pasada_ — se dijo a sí mismo como consuelo.

—Si —la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y podría jurar que vio un brillo en sus ojos, volteo a ver a sus amigas en la puerta y asintió con la cabeza, mientras las otras niñas no están muy seguras de salir.

— ¿Podría ayudarnos? Mi mamá se fue temprano hoy y el libro lo trajo mi padre por la tarde. Por favor. —extendió un libro hacia él, Hiroki sabía bien que era un libro infantil, el simple título y los colores lo decían.

_"Escuela de Princesas "_   
_¿Quién es la más encantadora?_

— ¿Puede? —la pequeña miraba con esperanza, miro el reloj en su muñeca, Tsumori había dicho que en una hora el buscaría liberar a Nowaki, recién pasaron unos veinte minutos.

 _¿Podía hacer eso?_ No conocía la normativa del hospital... Después de todo, solo era uno o dos capítulos. Y le debía un favor a esos pequeños por la noche pasada.

— Solo un rato ¿Esta bien?

Y fue tomado de la mano y obligado a levantarse para entrar al pabellón, donde no había más que niños, algunos se alejaron en cuanto lo vieron entrar y solo la pequeña que le había pedido el favor estaba cerca de él.

Muy amablemente ella le ofreció asiento en la silla al lado de la cama donde estaba ella, la castaña subió a su cama veloz y se cubrió con las mantas blancas del hospital. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a hojear el libro para ver donde comenzaba...

_*_

**_Cuando el toque de trompetas señaló el fin de la clase, las Bombachas, las alumnas de primer curso corrieron a los jardines para celebrar una reunión especial sobre los "Juegos de Doncellas". Las seguían las bandas, de segundo curso, las capas del tercero y, por último, las coronas cursando el último año._ **

No había pasado de las treinta páginas y Hiroki estaba cansado del libro. Era uno que trataba de la amistad entre cuatro famosas princesas. Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta, Bella y Rapunzel, quienes acudían a la dichosa escuela de princesas que debían enfrentar los "Juegos de Doncellas".   
Apostaba todo a que Rapunzel sería la capitana de las bombachas.

**_> > La capitana de las coronas será Astrid Glimmer — fueron las primeras palabras qué Madame Presurosa leyó en su rollo de pergamino— la capitana de las capas será Tiffany Bulugia. La capitana de las bandas será Antonella Printz. Por último la capitana de las bombachas será... ¡Rapunzel Arugula!<<_ **

Hiroki rodó los ojos, para conocer el libro solo hacía falta lógica...

_*_

**_Capítulo 10 En el buen camino._ **

Su habilidad de lectura le hacía leer una buena cantidad de palabras en poco tiempo. Había empezado leyendo solo a una niña, pero ahora se encontraba rodeado de un grupo sentado en la cama de la niña y en el suelo que estaba cubierto para hacer más cálida la habitación.

La historia se había tornado un poco diferente de lo que hubiera pensado. Por supuesto que aún tenía los rasgos clásicos de las historias de princesas.

Blanca Nieves era perseguida por su madrastra, Malodora, quien resultó ser directora de la escuela de la Escuela Grima, rival eterno en los Juegos de Doncellas de la Escuela de Princesas. Con Blanca asistían sus amiga, Cenicienta Brown quien comenzaba a ser popular, generando problemas con su amiga, Bella quien era el centro de atención antes de que "Ceni" fuera coronada Princesa del baile, mientras lidian con Rapunzel Arugula, capitana de las bombachas para los "Juegos de Doncellas"

**_La manzana flotante nunca ha sido nuestro fuerte —admitió Antonella al grupo de chicas que Rapunzel había reunido— Normalmente, a las princesas no les gusta mojarse la cabeza._ **

**_Se oyó una queja generalizada. Blanca sabía por qué. Lo de <<normalmente>> era una forma amable de hablar._ **

Resultó que Blanca encontró en que juego quería participar, inconscientemente Hiroki sonrió sintiendo alegría por el tímido personaje literario.

Todas las niñas sentadas aplaudieron ante la determinación de la princesa, el libro estaba cumpliendo con la idea de superar los miedos y lograr las metas.   
Se aclaró la garganta, era un libro pequeño, pero aun así llevaba un rato leyendo.

— ¿Gusta un poco de agua? —todos voltearon, una enfermera estaba parada en la puerta, parecía llevar tiempo ahí.

— Nanami-san —habló la pequeña Koemi desde su cama— lamento no haberte esperado.

— No hay problema Koemi-chan, soy Nanami, la enfermera del turno vespertino, lamento que lo hayan involucrado en esto.

— No, yo lamento haber entrado así como así. —Hiroki ni siquiera se había fijado que la enfermera había llegado.

— Gracias, yo nunca hubiera leído así, tiene una interpretación increíble. —la joven le ofreció una botella de agua que recibió alegre— ¿Le molesta continuar?

— Para nada.

_Así fue como Nowaki fue reemplazado por un grupo de niños..._

_*_

**_Capitulo 16_ _En busca de Blanca._ **

**_— ¡Ceni Brown, Blanca! —dijo Tita sonriendo._ ** **  
_— ¡Shhh! —susurraron Ceni y Blanca al unísono mientras la primera arrastraba bajo las gradas a la recién llegada._   
_— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tita en voz b_ _aja— ¿Hay problemas? ¿Se trata de un lobo? ¿Necesitas que llame a uno de mis cazadores?_   
_— No nada de eso —explico Ceni—, solo necesitamos que nos prestes tu capa._   
_— ¿Eso es todo? —contestó Tita quitandose la capa amplia con capota que siempre llevaba puesta— ¡Con mucho gusto! Mi madre me obliga a llevarla ahí donde voy. Mi verdadero nombre no es Tita, sino Caperucita. La gente supone que..._   
_—Gracias —interrumpió Ceni._ **

Sí, el libro estaba cerca del final, las princesas estaban enfrentando a las brujas de la Escuela Grimm, quienes no dudaban de hacer trampa.

Blanca estaba por jugar "La manzana flotante" juego que podría determinar la victoria de la escuela de Princesas. Pero siendo su madrastra parte del jurado, le era difícil salir.

La noche estaba por llegar pero Hiroki no estaba preocupado por eso, en realidad ya había olvidado a que había ido en primer lugar al hospital, fue una suerte que sus clases habían acabado y estando a inicio de clases el trabajo era poco.

Todos los niños estaban ahora sentados a su alrededor, Nanami había organizado todo de una manera más efectiva. Se encontraba sentado de espaldas a la entrada, permitiéndole que la luz del foco iluminara mejor, los niños le rodeaban, todos estaban sentados alrededor oyendo el libro. Incluso algunos chicos, aunque el libro fuese más para niñas.

Estaban encantados y por supuesto que cada quien se había autonombrado con algún personaje, todos los niños decían ser parte del colegio de príncipes, donde aprendían a combatir dragones, usar una espada y montar caballos galantemente. Las niñas no habían tardado en decir ser parte de las "Bombachas, bandas, capas o Coronas" según sus edades.

_Después de todo Nowaki siempre llega tarde, esta vez es mi turno de dejarlo esperando, supongo que debió ir a casa. Ya veré que decirle, ni loco le digo que estuve aquí._

_*_

  
**Capítulo 21 Dulce Victoria.**

**_Era ya tarde cuando Blanca dio a sus amigas el abrazo de despedida. Muerta de sueño se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio. Exhalo un hondo suspiro al deslizarse entre las sábanas de su cama, preparada especialmente por los enanos. Esa noche dormiría profundamente, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y solo tendría dulces sueños._ **

— ¡Bravo! — Koemi exclamó — Malodora la dejara en paz ¿verdad?

— Si, Blanca la pudo enfrentar y ganó —Hiroki sonrió sinceramente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

— ¿Val se quedara con Bella verdad?

— El libro no lo dice, pero tú puedes crear la historia —a diferencia de sus distantes alumnos, mostraba paciencia con los niños, porque el alma de un infante es curiosa por naturaleza, prefería nutrir ese espíritu para inclinarlos más hacia la lectura y escritura.

— Niños, es hora de que dejen al invitado ir. Lamento haberlo entretenido tanto. —Nanami entro con algunos medicamentos, seguida de Tsumori, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño al maestro.

— ¡Ah, Kamijou-san! Aquí estabas, Nowaki pensó que le estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que le esperabas en el pabellón, también creyó que estabas tan molesto por su retardo que te habías ido a casa, se fue a buscarte.

— Muchas gracias. —dijo fríamente a Tsumori— No fue ninguna molestia Nanami-san, fue un favor para Koemi-chan. Sus padres no pudieron quedarse.

— ¿Usted conoce a Nowaki-san? —pregunto Koemi inocentemente— él es mi médico, es muy amable.

— Si, es mi compañero de piso —se limitó a contestar a la niña—. Debo irme, se pondrá como loco a buscarme.

— ¡Gracias por leer! —dijeron en coro algunos niños, Hiro-san solo volteo sonriendo asintiendo con la cabeza.

*

— ¡Hiro-san! —apenas entro a casa el castaño se vio atacado por los brazos de Nowaki—¿dónde estabas? ¡Lamento mucho no haberte llamado, ni avisarte que no podría ir contigo!

— Ah, no te apures. Fui a buscarte, pero me dijeron que estabas ocupado, espere un rato pero Miyagi-sensei me llamo para pedirme ayuda con un trabajo y me fui.

Nowaki sonrió, no era algo raro para Hiroki así que lo paso por alto, ignorando la verdadera razón de esa sonrisa.

Y es que Nowaki sabía a verdad, Nanami-san, había mandado mensajes al grupo que tenían en WhatsApp el equipo médico del hospital, preguntando por ¿Quién había contratado una cuenta cuentos? Anexando la foto del suceso en el pabellón de pediatría.

Ahí estaba Hiro-san, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras leía rodeado de los pacientes.

Tsumori no había tardado en contestar que era conocido suyo y él estaba esperando por alguien y no había sido contratado.

Y Nowaki sonreía, porque el mejor que nadie sabía lo genial que es Hiro-san, lo buen lector e interprete que era al leer, y por supuesto lo amable que podía llegara a ser con los demás.

Además de en secreto adorar _Los cuentos de Hiro-san._


End file.
